<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dress Coded by TheNightColors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784472">Dress Coded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightColors/pseuds/TheNightColors'>TheNightColors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel:Elementary School AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Child Neglect, Gen, Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Human Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), cross dressing, hazbin hotel au, mentions of henroin, mentions of spider siblings, only implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightColors/pseuds/TheNightColors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony, a notoriously rebellious kindergartner, is sent to Principle Vaggie Motha's office after being reprimanded for dress code violations. The young boy walks in wearing a poofy princess skirt, presumably borrowed from his sister. However, the situation becomes more concerning when Anthony insists that she not call his father, devoid of his usual confidence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel:Elementary School AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dress Coded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I came up with this dumb au and now I love it to bits -_-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vaggie observed the seated kindergartner with a routined weariness, watching him shift in his chair anxiously, purposely avoiding her eyes. Anthony had been a regular in Vaggie’s office ever since September. The young boy had an obvious rebellious streak and an admirable sense of confidence. </p><p>Anthony had not once appeared shameful, or even nervous after being caught misbehaving, but then again, this was a very different sort of “misdeed”.  You see, the kindergartner had been sent to her office for a “dress code violation” under the terms that his outfit had been “distracting the other students” in music class. </p><p>He was wearing a white button up contrasting with a poofy, bright dress up skirt. Vaggie assumed he borrowed it from his twin sister, Molly, further supported by the skirt’s loose fit around his waist. </p><p>Vaggie tutted slightly to herself as she looked over the kindergartner's track record , before clearing her throat, making young Anthony wince into his seat. “You’re not in trouble this time Anthony, I’m not going to yell at you.” she said, with a hopefully reassuring tone, Anthony straightened slightly. “Please don’t tell my dad..” he whispered, voice breaking with emotion. </p><p>Vaggie furrowed her brow in concern, deciding to pry further. “Was he...not aware of your outfit choices?” she asked, the young boy shook his head. “NO, he was at work, Rackie didn’t care.” Vaggie knew “Rackie'' was Anthony’s older brother, only his senior by about three years, making him nine.<br/>
“Was..Rackie looking after you this morning?” she questioned, feeling her previous concerns grow. “Yeah, he has been for like three days, I dunno. Molly let me wear her skirt to school because I like it, she said she wouldn’t tell dad.” Anthony seemed to be hit with a sudden realization, and having stiffened he muttered, “I hope Rackie doesn't tell dad..” </p><p>After thinking her discoveries over for a bit, Vaggie soon remembered that she still had an immediate issue to deal with, and turned to face Anthony once again. “Anthony, if you wish to wear your sister’s clothing, I advise you to borrow something more modest, like a jean skirt. Costumes are only permitted in school on Halloween.” </p><p>Anthony nodded slowly as Vaggie scribbled a quick note on a blank slip of paper, before passing it to him smoothly. “However, today I won’t be taking any immediate action to correct your clothing, that includes calling your father. You may continue to wear your current outfit, as long as you avoid any more disruptions for the rest of the day.” </p><p>Anthony nearly jumped for joy as his face split open with a grin, making Vaggie smile warmly. “If the other teachers dress code you, you may give them that slip of permission” Vaggie gestured to the small piece of paper that Anthony had clutched to his chest “I’ve signed it.” </p><p>Anthony leapt from his seat and did a small victory twirl, making his princess skirt flow around him elegantly. “Thank you SO much Mrs. Motha! I won’t let you down, I promise!” He exclaimed, before slamming the door heavily, and rushing out into the hallways with evident excitement. </p><p>Vaggie sighed bitter-sweetly, and glanced at her computer absentmindedly. That kid was going to be the death of her, wasn’t he? “What a way to go”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>